No lo digas
by Rukineko1
Summary: En un mundo donde los demonios habían ganado la guerra hace 3000 años, queda liderado por el actual Rey Demonio, Meliodas. Elizabeth es una simple princesa con quien se compromete con este ser, no todo es lo que parece. - Pero por favor... No lo digas... - AU de Nanatsu No Taizai
1. Chapter 1

Adiós a la libertad

¿No es doloroso cuando eres escogido para algo incierto, pero necesario para tus seres queridos? Pues bien, Elizabeth Lionés fue elegida como futura esposa para el ser más temible del país, el rey Demonio.

Tristeza era lo que sentía la joven princesa, la tercera, y reflejaba la entrada al castillo. Elizabeth tembló mientras derramaba lágrimas sin ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de detenerlas. Miraba con deseo de quedarse a sus hermanas, Margaret y Verónica, quienes lloraban a todo pulmón. Las abrazó con cariño y temor. Pero que más podían hacer, su destino ya estaba dictado.

Las tres princesas eran observabadas con lástima por algunos caballeros sagrados. Su padre, el rey Baltra, esperó a que terminaran de despedirse de su hermana menor. Elizabeth le dedicó una mirada de súplica a su padre pero al ver el rostro del rey, se rindió. Él estaba destrozado, no quería dar a su hija a un demonio pero por el bien de su pueblo, era lo correcto.

— Padre... — Murmuró Elizabeth, intentando regalarle una sonrisa pues no era justo para él echarle toda la culpa. Y aunque le sonrió, era una sonrisa de melancolía. Aun con su mejor vestido de todo su closet, ella corrió a abrazarlo. — Por favor... Cuida a mis hermanas... Y cuidase.

Baltra correspondió el abrazo con ternura. Sonrió y le dio un beso en frente, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. — Mi Elizabeth, siempre velaremos por tu bienestar y aunque no estés más con nosotros, recuerda que eres parte importante de tu familia.

— Sí... — Balbuceó Elizabeth intentado inútilmente reprimir pequeños sollozos de su boca.

Todos se encontraban en la entrada del castillo, esperando al carruaje que se llevaría a Elizabeth lejos de su hogar. Pero incluso con el hecho de que ya habían aceptado la situación, no podían evitarse sentir miserables. Las dos princesas se acercaron a su pequeña hermana para entregarle una caja. Elizabeth observó con admiración un arete azul con hermosos patrones, que sacó de la caja.

— Margaret... Verónica... Muchas gracias. — Murmuró Elizabeth con alegría, mientras se lo colocaba en su oreja. Iba a comentarles algo más, pero en eso llegó un carruaje elegante, pero con un toque siniestro. Éste era jalado por una especie de caballos demoniacos.

Asustada, Elizabeth se giró a su padre, quien asintió al saber lo que estaba pensando. El conductor del carruaje bajo junto a otros dos, todos eran demonios. Sin embargo, el conductor poseía una capa que lo cubría por completo y los otros eran pequeños demonios sin forma "humana", eran azules. Los caballeros sagrados estuvieron en alerta ante cualquier actividad sospechosa de aquellos seres.

— ¿Cuál es la humana? — Habló el de capucha, su voz era tosca y ruda imponiendo su poder sobre los humanos. Elizabeth respiró profundamente y se acercó a los demonios para hacer una reverencia. El demonio observó un par de cajas de madera, posiblemente con cosas de la princesa. — Bien. Suban sus cosas, salimos en cuánto terminen.

Rápidamente, Elizabeth abrazó a sus hermanas y su padre. — Por favor, cuídense... Los amo.

(I)

Desde el carruaje, Elizabeth observaba como su libertad desparecía a la vez que se alejaba de su reino, su familia, su hogar. El transporte era muy cómodo, estaba amueblado de tal manera que podía descansar sin problema alguno pero podía sentir una especie de ambiente tenso. Habían parado unas veces para que ella comiera o descansara, no habían sido amables con ella.

No iba a negar que estaba aterrorizada de vivir con demonios y de conocer su futuro marido, el rey Demonio. Respiró profundamente muchas veces, otra vez le estaba entrado un ataque de pánico. Debía recordarse por qué hacía esto, por su familia, su reino, su pueblo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que sintió como caía al otro asiento por el repentino detenimiento del carruaje. Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que se habían parado frente a un castillo, debido a su aspecto dedujo que no era de humanos. ¿Por qué habrían parado?

— Eh, disculpe. — Intentó llamar la atención del conductor, cosa que funcionó pues se asomó por la ventana de la puerta.

— Esperamos a la princesa de Edimburgo. Cinco minutos y nos vamos. — Comentó rápida y toscamente, haciéndose notar sus ganas de no contestarle. Eso intimidó a Elizabeth, no solo por su manera de contestar sino también por la nueva compañía que tendría de viaje.

— _¿No era solo yo?_ — Pensó temerosa ante la idea de viajar con una vampiro. Había escuchado relatos de su padre, donde siempre ese clan se creía superior a ellos, los humanos. Eran egoístas y muy agresivos. — _¡Tranquila Elizabeth, solo estás poniéndote nerviosa antes de lo esperado! Podría ser que ella fuera amable..._ — Se dijo a sí misma pero luego recordó que era de la realeza, ellos eran más aún más crueles y poderosos que los caballeros sagrados de su reino.

Y ahí, sus ganas de salir corriendo del carruaje aumentaron al igual que sus ganas de llorar. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. — Desearía estar en el castillo con mi familia...

El carruaje se movió bruscamente, supuso que era porque estaban subiendo el equipaje. Su respiración se detuvo al ver que la puerta se abría, dejado ver a una hermosa joven. Por unos momentos, Elizabeth se olvidó de su miedo al ver la belleza de la chica.

Su piel era casi blanca, cabellos claros y atados en una trenza de a lado, pestañas largas y un buen cuerpo se notaba por ese elegante vestido, pero cuando notó sus pequeños colmillos sobresalientes temió sobre su vida.

Aquella joven se sentó a un lado de Elizabeth, no emitió algún gesto amable ni cálido. La princesa de Lionés tembló ante su cercanía, pero palideció al ver la sonrisa sínica de la otra princesa.

— Vaya, me dejaron una comida para el camino. — Mostró sus colmillos, se acercó al cuello de Elizabeth, quien no podía gritar o hacer nada más que temblar. — Huele tan bien... — Su voz era tan melódica, a pesar de que se la quería comer.

— No... — Murmuró como pudo Elizabeth, sintió su aliento en su cuello y pensó en todo lo que había vivido y lo que se supone que iba vivir. Fue cuando escuchó un pequeño...

— ¡Bu! — Susurró la chica al oído de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth soltó un grito ahogado y dio un brinco lejos de la vampiro, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos temblorosas. Al escuchar una risa melódica, levantó su mirada. La vampiro reía con ánimo, provocando irá en la chica de cabellos plateados.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes reírte de mí?! ¡Me asusté tanto que casi me da un ataque! — Exclamó Elizabeth enojada, olvidándose a quien le estaba alzando la voz, sus miedos, el rey demonio y el hecho que estaba lejos de su familia, todo eso había desaparecieron por un instante. La vampiro cambió de asiento, quedando frente de la princesa y sonriéndole con dulzura.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — Preguntó la princesa vampiro tranquilamente. Elizabeth, quien respiraba profunda y repetidamente, la observó con confusión y, entonces, reaccionó.

— ¡Lo siento! — Exclamó Elizabeth preocupada y temerosa por haberle gritado pero se detuvo unos momentos a pensar, había olvidado todo sus miedos por la ira. — Tú...

— Soy Gelda de las mil tentaciones de la familia real vampírica. — Dijo la chica con una sincera sonrisa, trayéndole confianza y entusiasmo a Elizabeth. — Lamento haber hecho eso, pero olías demasiado a miedo.

Elizabeth empezó a sollozar de alegría, era la primera persona fuera del reino que era amable con ella en este viaje sin retorno. — ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Gelda pero asintió con un gesto amable, mientras le extendía sus brazos. Elizabeth cambió de asiento para poder abrazarla con necesidad, empezó a llorar porque recordó que ella había perdido todo, en especial su libertad.

Gelda había sido muy amable, pues le empezó a acariciar la espalda con dulzura. Elizabeth había dejado de llorar, ahora intentaba reprimir sus sollozos. — Pensé que los vampiros eran malos...

— De hecho, lo son. — Dijo Gelda con pena de su propio clan. — Yo... Supongo que soy la excepción a la regla. — Bromeó la vampiro con ánimo. — ¿Los humanos no son crueles con los que son diferentes a ellos?

— No todos somos así... Al parecer también soy una excepción. — Comentó Elizabeth con ánimo, era la primera vez que había sonreído desde que salió de su reino. Ambas rieron con alegría, ignorando que eran llevadas al lugar más temido de todo el reino.

— Así que eres la humana que fue ofrecida al rey demonio. — Dijo Gelda con cierta empatía. Elizabeth asintió con tristeza. — Tienes suerte.

Elizabeth parpadeó confundida por su declaración, no era cierto. Ella iba a casarse con el ser más temible del reino, ¿cómo puede ser eso suerte? — Creo que estás equivocada.

— Te casarás con el rey demonio, nadie te puede tocar, tendrás todo a tu disposición... — Elizabeth se sorprendió ante esos comentarios, que tenían lógica. Fue al ver el rostro de Gelda que la hizo sentir inquieta, pues ésta reflejaba tristeza y redención. — Yo no sé qué pasará conmigo... Simplemente me ofrecieron como "tributo".

Elizabeth se sintió tan mal, ella había estado asustada y enojada por haber sido seleccionada para ser prometida del rey demonio, y Gelda, que se veía tan tranquila, esperaba su incierto destino.

— Señorita Gelda... Yo estoy segura que no le pasará nada malo, sino no la hubieran aceptado como tributo. — Intentó Elizabeth animar a la vampiro, pero fue ella quien le animó al sonreírle amistosamente.

— Gracias... Sabes, es la primera vez que salgo del reino. — Comentó Gelda con cierta alegría, llamando la atención de Elizabeth.

— ¿En serio? Yo he salido con anterioridad a otros clanes... Pero tiene sentido, los vampiros no salen a convivir. — Dijo Elizabeth, dándole un sentido lógico.

— Así es, pero... La razón por la cual no salgo es porque no soy una vampiro normal. A pesar de ser hija del rey vampiro, no tuve tales poderes. — Mencionó Gelda con seriedad y algo de melancolía, haciendo que Elizabeth recordara una de las miles de pláticas que escuchó de Margaret y Gilthunder.

— _Una vampiro que no posee nada de poder mágico..._ — Recordó sus palabras con tristeza. Gelda había sido escogida por no ser útil para su clan, por esa razón tan cruel. — Yo lo lamento...

— Está bien. Me alegro de ver el exterior al menos una vez, incluso hice una amiga. — Sonrió Gelda mostrando sus colmillos. Elizabeth sonrió algo avergonzada, pues ella ya la consideraba su amiga y eso le traía felicidad. Al menos tendría compañía en ese infierno, literalmente. — ¿Y tú? Si se puede saber...

— Yo... — Elizabeth sonrió amargamente al recordar las amenazas de los demonios a su familia. — El rey demonio exigió una manera segura de mantener lealtad a su reino, por lo que mi padre en su desesperación ofreció un matrimonio. Yo fui escogida por ser la más joven y bella, según mis hermanas.

— Eres muy bonita, no lo niegues. — Le aclaró Gelda seriamente, provocando un sonrojo a Elizabeth. — Estoy segura que el rey demonio te amará.

— ¿Sabes cómo es él? — Preguntó Elizabeth curiosa y temerosa de la respuesta de la princesa vampiro.

— No, pero he escuchado rumores de que él ha tenido muchas esposas... — Murmuró Gelda con duda, pues no sabía cuál era el número exacto. — Que maleducado de mi parte, aun no sé tu nombre... ¿Humana?

Gelda observó con preocupación a Elizabeth, quien se había puesto pálida y sus ojos la miraban con ironía. La vampiro comprendió el por qué estaba así y la miró asustada.

— Yo seré una del montón de sus esposas... — Gelda miró con tristeza, pues Elizabeth se preocupó al saber que tendría que lidiar con varias chicas pero luego recordó que él actualmente no tenía esposa. — Esto es... Raro... — Dijo Elizabeth asustada porque acaba de recordar un viejo rumor. — Eso quiere decir... ¿Voy a morir?

Había rumores que decía que las esposas del rey demonio siempre morían de diferentes maneras y tiempos. Elizabeth sabía eso y había pensado que era una forma de asustar a las bellas damas que se negaban a satisfacer a sus esposos... Pero ahora que Gelda le había dicho eso, temía que fuera verdad.

— ¡Humana! — Alzó Gelda su voz, evitando que Elizabeth le diera un ataque de nervios. — Somos una excepción, por qué está no lo sería.

— Señorita Gelda... — Murmuró Elizabeth con esperanza. — Soy Elizabeth, tercera princesa de Lionés.

— Gelda, somos amigas, ¿no? — Dijo con cariño antes de ser abrazada por Elizabeth, esta humana era algo diferente para Gelda pues le traía cierto cariño fraternal. — Eres muy joven pero me gustaría saber cuántos años tienes.

— Soy la más joven de mis tres hermanas, tengo 16 años. — Comentó Elizabeth con ánimo. Observó unos momentos a Gelda y pensó que ella también se veía muy joven. — ¿Y tú...?

Gelda rió un poco, llamando la atención de Elizabeth. — Soy algo mayor a comparación de una jovencita de mi apariencia. Tengo 345 años, aunque en apariencia humana parezco de 18.

— _¡Tantos!_ — Pensó Elizabeth con sorpresa. — Eso es...

— A diferencia de los humanos, usualmente los miembros de otros clanes tienden a vivir entre 1000 años. Ustedes tienen a vivir, como máximo, a los 100 años. — Mencionó Gelda tranquila, mientras observaba a Elizabeth pensar. — El rey demonio y su hermano tienen más de 3000 años.

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! — Exclamó Elizabeth sorprendida, mientras se imaginaba al rey como un anciano.

— Jaja... Tranquila, él es más joven de lo que se escucha. He visto a su hermano menor... — Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver un ligero color carmesí en las mejillas de Gelda. — Él es muy guapo, quiero decir, muy joven... — Se corrigió así misma con vergüenza. Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente con burla. — Creo haber escuchado que cuando recibieron el poder definitivo del rey Demonio, su padre, ellos y algunos de los sirvientes, detuvieron su reloj biológico.

— Si no ellos habrían muerto tres veces, ¿no? — Dijo Elizabeth, deduciéndolo con lo que acababa de escuchar. Gelda asintió con suavidad.

Y siguieron platicando animadamente, al menos Elizabeth, pues Gelda era muy tranquila a comparación de ella pero se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de la diferencia entre sus clanes. Elizabeth se sintió agradecida por haber establecido una relación amistosa con la vampiro. — Sabes... Gracias por haberme asustado y haber estado platicando conmigo, me has quitado los nervios de conocer al rey demonio.

— Me alegro porque creo que acabamos de llegar al infierno. — Elizabeth se mordió su lengua al reprimir un gesto de cobardía. Gelda y la princesa de Lionés, quien temblaba de miedo, pues sintió como el ambiente cambio a uno tenso y frío, habían llegado al infierno.

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Hola a todos, aquí una nueva historia. Éste es un AU donde los demonios ganaron la guerra. Esta es mi primera vez haciendo un AU similar a la historia original, lamento los errores de continuidad, gramáticales y ortográficos.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	2. Chapter 2

Encuentro

Las piernas de Elizabeth temblaban como gelatina, en cualquier momento se caería... Otra vez. Al llegar al castillo, sus piernas le habían fallado y cayó frente a algunos demonios. Fue Gelda quien le ayudó a levantarse y limpiarse el vestido que sus hermanas le habían ayudado a elegir.

— Elizabeth, tranquila. — Le susurró Gelda con preocupación al ver a Elizabeth temblar, pero no era por el miedo, bueno sí, pero principalmente era por la temperatura baja que se sentía dentro de los pasillos del castillo.

Sorprendentemente, Gelda se sentía cálida a diferencia del entorno, por lo que Elizabeth se mantenía abrazada a su brazo. — ¿Cómo puedes estar así, si hace un frío?

Gelda se mantuvo seria unos momentos hasta contestarle con una sonrisa. — ¿Eso crees?

Ambas princesas eran escoltadas por dos demonios de apariencia humanoide, uno alto con largos bigotes y otro anciano y rechoncho, este último miraba con molestia a Elizabeth, haciéndola estremecerse ante sus casuales miradas. Después de estar caminado por unos minutos, se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta. Habían llegado al trono.

(I)

Meliodas estaba aburrido de esperar. No quería casarse pero no se podía evitar, observando a su hermano menor, se sintió algo más tranquilo. Él siempre estaría a su lado y eso le traía cierta paz.

A pesar de su tierna apariencia, era más poderoso que todo el clan de humanos juntos. Incluso, los gobernantes de cada clan le tenían miedo y respeto desde hace 3000 años. Zeldris, su hermano pequeño, era el verdugo y actual comandante de los 10 mandamientos, además se encargaba de socializar con los demás clanes.

Los demás clanes lo respetaban, lo obedecían. Después de todo ellos se deshicieron de las diosas en la guerra de hace 3000 años, ganándose el temor y respeto de todos. A pesar de eso, Meliodas era un buen gobernante, no solo del clan demoníaco, sino de todos las tierras.

Una humana y una vampiro no eran problema para él, ya había estado muy familiarizado con las primeras. Sin embargo, tenía molestia con la vampiro. Todos los de ese clan eran más mezquinos, crueles e impertinentes que los mismos demonios, pero más débiles que uno. Meliodas sonrió crudamente.

— Debería dejar de hacer esto. — Comentó Meliodas con molestia para sí mismo.

Zeldris se mantuvo callado, pero asintió con concordancia. Meliodas lo miró con seriedad pero agradeció internamente su consideración. Algo que pensaban en común es que estar vivo por más de 3000 años era estresante y aburrido, pero la convivencia con su hermano lo aligeraba.

— Están aquí. — Dijo Zeldris con cierta curiosidad.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar a cuatro seres. Meliodas quedó sorprendido ante la belleza que la humana irradiaba, pero luego fruncio el ceño al intentar mantener un semblante serio. Era demasiado pronto.

— Joven Meliodas, joven Zeldris. Les presento a la princesa Elizabeth del reino Lionés. — Comentó el demonio de largos bigotes. Elizabeth avanzó e hizo una reverencia, desde que había entrado al salón no había levantado la mirada.

Cuando terminó de realizar la reverencia, sus piernas traicioneras se debilitaron ante las presencias de los demonios. Elizabeth cayó al suelo toscamente, provocando una pequeña risa entre los demonios, a excepción del bigotudo, Zeldris y Meliodas. Este último reprimió sus ganas de ir ayudarla, verla tan indefensa le estremecía sus corazones.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, que para Elizabeth fueron horas. Quería llorar, correr y alejarse de este reino, de su destino. Sus piernas le dolía por lo que solo levantó sus rostro, observando a aquel chico rubio de oscura mirada.

Su corazón palpitó repentinamente al ser observaba por aquel rubio. Luego sintió tristeza al ver que sus ojos. Éstos demostraban temor y rudeza, pero también vio soledad, tristeza y cansancio. Elizabeth se dio lo cuenta que lo jóvenes que eran los dos demonios pero al ver la marcas demoníacas en su frente, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que se debe estar viendo.

— _¡Tu primer encuentro con tu futuro esposo y haces una tontería! ¡Bien hecho, Elizabeth! _— Pensó para sí misma con molestia y vergüenza.

Fue cuando sintió un suave, pero firme agarre en su brazo, que Elizabeth olvidó de su vergüenza. Era Gelda, quien le sonreía tranquilamente, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de comprensión. La ayudó a levantarse y sostuvo su brazo para mantener el equilibrio, sus piernas aun le dolían.

— Soy Elizabeth, tercera princesa del reino de Lionés. Estoy a sus órdenes, su majestad. — Habló Elizabeth firme, sostener el brazo de Gelda la relajaba y le daba fuerzas.

— De la familia real vampírica, Gelda de las mil tentaciones. — Continuó el demonio bigotudo.

— Es un gusto estar frente a ustedes, sus excelencias. — Dijo Gelda sin titubear, haciendo una reverencia aun con Elizabeth a su lado.

Meliodas vio con curiosidad al par, era raro que una vampiro fuera tan amigable con los humanos. Sintió la necesidad de mirar a su pequeño hermano, Zeldris, y así lo hizo, llevándose una pequeña sorpresa, él estaba ligeramente sonrojado. El rubio se vio sorprendido por su hermano, éste jamás se había mostrado de esa manera. Decidió ignorarlo por el momento y se dirigió a la vampiro. — Gelda, como tributo que me fue entregado. — Elizabeth vio con temor a Gelda, pero ella se mostraba serena. — Serás mi vinculación a los vampiros. Cualquier cosa que necesite sobre ellos, me dirás y manejarás dicha relación con el clan. ¿Entendido? — Su voz fue tan seria, que está vez si logró estremecer a Gelda.

– Claro, su majestad. – Dijo Gelda con tranquilidad, recuperando su compostura mientras realizaba un gesto afirmativo.

— Bien. Ahora me gustaría hablar con mi prometida a solas. — Elizabeth se estremeció ante la mención de su nuevo estado civil. Gelda soltó a la humana y le sonrió levemente, pero la otra princesa le pedía con la mirada que se quedara. — Cusack, guía a la princesa a su nueva habitación. Chandler, revisa si no hay pendientes con el clan de los humanos y vampiro.

— ¡Como ordene su majestad! — Exclamaron firmemente los demonios que habían escoltado a las princesas.

– Todo estará bien. – Susurró Gelda antes de realizar un gesto de despedida a Meliodas y retirarse junto a todos los demás demonios.

La habitación quedó en un silencio ante la retirada de todos, a excepción de Elizabeth y Meliodas. Éste la miraba con curiosidad y ella simplemente lo observaba atentamente, notó que era muy bajo a comparación de ella y no solo eso, podía sentir una especie de seguridad y vulnerabilidad ante su presencia, lo cual le era raro. Él era el ser más temido de todo los reinos.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Elizabeth hizo una reverencia, no por respeto sino para evitar verlo directamente. Siendo sincera, sentía que si lo miraba a los ojos, se perdería en sus oscura y atrayente mirada. Ya frente a la princesa, estiró su mano a su mejilla. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente la carne tierna de la chica.

Ella era cálida a comparación de él y eso le indujo a que la tocara con la palma de la mano. Elizabeth se sonrojó por la manera tan suave que la tocaba, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. Pero rápidamente alejó su mano de ella, provocando una ligera decepción. Meliodas murmuró algo incomprensible para la humana.

— ¿Disculpe? — Dijo tímidamente la princesa humana.

— ¿Alguien te trató mal? — Su voz estremeció a Elizabeth con sorpresa, a pesar de sonar ruda y sin sentimientos, podía sentir una ligera preocupación.

— No… — Contestó algo pensativa, los demonios que la habían acompañado no habían sido unos santos pero la trataron con "normalidad". — Yo quiero saber…

— Mientras vamos a nuestra habitación, puedes contarme. — Elizabeth se sonrojó ante su declaración, y estaba segura haber visto una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en Meliodas pero decidió avanzar disimulando sus inquietud. Ella sabía que como pareja debían dormir juntos y todo eso, pero no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida y nerviosa.

Debía ser sumisa, por el bien de su reino y esta alianza. El rubio notó la incomodidad de la humana, que le pareció gracioso. – No haré nada que no quieras, soy un demonio no un monstruo.

Elizabeth se sorprendió por sus palabras. Jamás pensó recibir esa clase de comentario. – Gracias...

Meliodas se detuvo al ver la tímida y tierna sonrisa que Elizabeth le regaló, evitó su mirada. Aunque su rostro fuera estoico, la chica vio un ligero sonrojo. — ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

— ¿Eh? — Dijo confundida, entonces recordó lo que le iba preguntar. – ¡Ah, sí! ¿Hay alguno problema que conviva con Gelda?

— No, ninguno. — Respondió algo curioso. La observó unos minutos para luego seguir avanzando con su mirada imponente. — Es una vampiro. No deberías confiar mucho.

— Pero... Ella fue muy amable conmigo. — Murmuró algo confundida, recordando lo que pasó durante el viaje. — Incluso...

— ¿Incluso? — Cuestionó serio, pero al ver la sonrisa tranquila de Elizabeth se relajó. — Como sea. Solo debes saber una cosa.

— _¿Solo una? _— Pensó Elizabeth confundida.

— Nunca me desobedezca. — La voz profunda estremeció a Elizabeth, dejándola asustada. — Si lo digo es por una razón. ¿Entendido?

— S-sí… — Tartamudeó nerviosa, deteniéndose al ver que Meliodas se paró frente a una gran puerta tallada de madera. — ¿Ya llegamos?

— Así es. — Dijo Meliodas antes de abrir la puerta, permitiendo a Elizabeth entrar primero. Se sorprendió al ver poseía una gran cama matrimonial, las cajas de sus cosas estaban apartadas y se veían vacías. — Tus cosas ya están en el closet y muebles.

La habitación era simple pero elegante, sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de la gran vista por la ventana. — _¿Qué habrá más allá?_

— Elizabeth. — Habló Meliodas pero esta vez se oía más relajada, llamando la atención de la mencionada. — Cualquier cosa que quieras o desees, eres libre de ordenarlo a los sirvientes. Y si alguien te trata mal, me lo dices. ¿Entendido?

A pesar de provenir de un demonio, sus palabras sonaron tan atentas que logró provocarle un sonrojo a la princesa humana. — Sí, su majestad…

— Meliodas, ese es mi nombre. Soy tu pareja. — Comentó serio, como si estuviera indignado.

Elizabeth pensó unos momentos, llamarlo por su nombre le daba cierta alegría pero era demasiado informal para su estatus. — ¿Señor Meliodas…?

— Mejor, ¿qué ocurre? — Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, provocando un sonrojo a la humana.

— _¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa, pero no me siento asustada ante su mirada? _— Pensó Elizabeth sorprendida de la reacción de su cuerpo. — Muchas gracias… Lamento si puedo ser un estorbo.

— No digas eso, tú… — Susurró suavemente Meliodas, que Elizabeth fue incapaz de escucharlo. — Como sea, hay que dormir.

Elizabeth asintió nerviosa, es la primera vez que dormiría con alguien que no era de la familia. Se acercó al mueble y sacó un camisón. Apenada, se giró a ver a Meliodas, quien la miraba fijamente. – ¿Puedo cambiarme en el baño?

No sabía si era su imaginación, pero ella había oído un bufido de molestia proveniente del rey demonio. — Claro, no tardes.

Elizabeth hizo una reverencia y entró al baño. Mientras esperaba, Meliodas comenzó a quitarse las botas pero en eso, sonó la puerta. Era un sirviente, lo podía sentir con solo su presencia. Sus noches eran sagradas, por lo que nadie en su sano juicio vendría a despertarlo. O era una urgencia o este demonio quería morir.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Habló fuerte, sonriendo maliciosamente al escuchar un chillido de miedo del sirviente.

— Ha-hay problemas con el clan de las hadas… — Tartamudeó aquel ser. Meliodas suspiró cansado y molesto, su primera noche con su prometida y es arruinada por la tontas hadas. — Hay demonios atacándolos.

Error, era culpa de los estúpidos y ambiciosos seres débiles de su clan. Se puso las botas y se levantó dispuesto a irse, cuando Elizabeth sale del bañó. Sus ojos se perdieron en la piel cremosa expuesta de la chica, quien se cohíbe con su penetrante mirada. — ¿Pa-pasó algo?

— Nada importante. Duerme y no me esperes, posiblemente llegué en la mañana. — Dijo Meliodas abriendo la puerta, dejando ver a un demonio arrodillado frente a él. – Ve y dile a Zeldris que me acompañe.

— ¡Como ordene, su majestad! — Exclamó asustado aquel demonio, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Elizabeth se acercó a Meliodas, quien la miraba curioso. Él había sido muy amable, le dio su lugar y no la obligó a hacer algo que no quería, estaba agradecida por conocer un poco al rey demonio. Sonrió ligeramente avergonzada, pero sin verlo a los ojos. — ¡Qu-que tenga una buen viaje, señor Meliodas! ¡No se esfuerce!

Su rostro estaba ardiendo de vergüenza por decirle esas palabras al ser más temido y poderoso del país. Levantó su mirada para ver si le había molestado sus palabras pero se sorprendió al ver una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Meliodas se giró rápidamente, abandonando su habitación. Y antes de cerrar la puerta, susurró. — Descansa, Elizabeth…

Y ahí estaba la princesa de Lionés, roja de la vergüenza y nervios que le causó las única palabras del rey demonio que les dedicó. Mientras se acercaba a la cama a descansar, no podía dejar de sentir a su corazón latir rápidamente. Cuando se acostó, pudo percibir un aroma tan hipnótico.

— Rayos… ¿Qué me está pasando? — Se dijo a sí misma, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Pero no pudo, el frío de la habitación le impedía dormir, aunque también culpaba a sus nervios de estar sola en un castillo lleno de demonios. Al menos no dormiría con Meliodas, pues estaba segura de que no pegaría un ojo en toda la noche por su cercanía.

Pasó tan solo 30 minutos y seguía sin dormir, sus párpados peleaban por cerrarse pero su mente se negaba a descasar. Buscó por toda la habitación y no había una cobija.

— _Si el señor Meliodas estuviera aquí, posiblemente no tuviera frío... _¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?! — Eliminó ese pensamiento extraño de su mente y buscó un par de zapatos ligeros para salir de la habitación en busca de una cobija.

Antes de abrir la puerta pensó en lo que le podrían hacer los demonios, pero recordó las palabras de Meliodas. Nadie le puede hacer daño y con eso, ella abrió la puerta decidida en busca de calor. Apenas salió y escuchó un gruñido, era un demonio.

— ¡Ah! — Gritó asustada ante la idea de que la atacara, pero al ver que se le quedó viendo pensó que estaba esperando una orden. — ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

— ¿Qué desea, su gracia? — Avergonzada porque la llamara así, pensó en que era lo que quería. Tenía frío, pero no quería estar sola en esa habitación. Necesitaba compañía y dudaba que este demonio se lo diera, hasta que recordó a Gelda.

— ¿Me puedes llevar a la habitación de la señorita Gelda? — Dijo algo nerviosa.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**N/A: Hola a todos. He aquí un nuevo capítulo, el próximo estará listo muy pronto. Lamento los errores de ortografía y gramática.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan buen día!**


	3. Chapter 3

Calidez

Zeldris se encontraba en la puerta del castillo con su usual mirada seria, alrededor de él había unos cuántos demonios de combate o guardias. Odiaba cuando algunos del clan hacían estupideces, desacreditando a los demonios. Observó con curiosidad la luna que se reflejaba en el gran portal que unía a ambos mundos, le recordaba a cuando vio por primera vez a aquella dama de una mirada tan tranquila ante la tempestad.

– _Daré a mi hija en forma de unión entre clanes. _– Esas habían sido las palabras del Rey Vampiro, Izraf, quien señaló a una bella y delicada princesa. La luz de la luna contrastaba perfectamente con aquella vampiro, quien lo miró con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Nadie le había dedicado una mirada como la de ella, usualmente lo evitaban o desprendían miedo o repulsión. – _Ella brillaba en ese asqueroso y frío reino… Al igual que aquí._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermano. – ¿Todo listo?

– Sí, he dejado a cargo a Cusack. Tengo más confianza en él que en Chandler, espero que no te moleste. – Dijo Zeldris con cierta tranquilidad.

– No, está bien. Yo también creo que él es el más indicado. He visto su seriedad en su trabajo. – Comentó Meliodas acercándose a Zeldris, quien lo miraba con ligera sorpresa.

Zeldris sonrió con burla, girándose a Meliodas, quien poseía un ligero ceño fruncido. Y aunque para todos era igual ese gesto, su hermano identificó que estaba cansado. – ¿Primer día arruinado?

– Así es. Terminamos esto pronto. – Meliodas fue envuelto por obscuridad en sus dos brazos, tomando forma de alas. Al igual que su hermano, Zeldris comenzó hacer lo mismo. – Espero que King no haga tantos reclamos.

– Pues va a depender del daño de los insolentes. – Mencionó Zeldris, tranquilizando un poco al rubio pues como eran demonios de un nivel muy bajo, significaba un daño menor. – Antes del amanecer estaremos aquí.

– Bien. ¡Vámonos! – Dijo Meliodas tranquilo, ya había dejado de fruncir el ceño.

Ambos despegaron del suelo con tanta fuerza que los soldados retrocedieron un poco de sus altezas. Ambos miembros de la realeza podían crear unas alas en sus espaldas, pero era más efectivo y rápido de esta manera, en sus brazos. En cuestión de unas horas estarían en el bosque de las hadas.

Atravesando el portal, observaron un gran castillo en perfectas condiciones. Ese castillo era parte del mismo clan, pero esa usado para fiestas o reuniones con otros clanes. Meliodas pensó en Elizabeth, supongo que le preguntaría si le gustaría una fiesta para su compromiso y su futura boda.

– _Espero que está sensación dure __más… _– Pensó Meliodas con melancolía y aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, Zeldris miró con cierta tristeza a su hermano, comprendiendo su sentir. – Zeldris…

– ¿Qué ocurre, hermano? – Preguntó al curioso Zeldris ante el llamado de Meliodas, él usualmente le decía directamente lo que pensaba.

– ¿Qué piensas de esa vampiro? – Zeldris se mordió la la legua para seguir manteniendo una mirada seria. Meliodas preguntaba porque sentía que ella les estaba mintiendo, pero no veía malas intenciones.

– Ella se ve que es manejable, carece de ganas de vivir… Y es muy hermosa… – Lo último lo dijo en voz baja pero Meliodas lo escuchó perfectamente.

Una sonrisa burlesca se asomó por los labios del rey Demonio, Zeldris podía sentir la mirada de su hermano. – Ja, es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo como eso. Parece que ya estás madurando.

– Cállate. – Fue lo único que dijo Zeldris ante las carcajadas llenas de burla de Meliodas. Su risa era haría temblar a cualquier ser, pero para su hermano menor significaba pena.

(I)

– Un capítulo más… – Murmuró Gelda para sí misma, en un intento de marcar un límite en su lectura. El libro que había comenzado a leer ya iba en un poco más de la mitad. No había dormido en todo el día, sus párpados le rogaban cerrarse pero su mente era un caos. El hecho de estar fuera de su hogar le traía alegría y temor, estar rodeada por seres ajenos a su clan le traía cierta tranquilidad.

Pensó en aquel demonio de cabellos oscuros, era muy guapo al igual que su hermano pero él tenía algo diferente en su mirada que le atraía. La primera vez que lo había visto fue cuando amenazó al clan y como resultado de mantener esa paz, ella fue ofrecida como tributo.

Zeldris, porque descubrió su nombre ante las blasfemias que soltó su familia sobre él, poseía un aura llena de ímpetu pero con un toque de suavidad. Era raro ver esa combinación por eso le llamaba la atención. Tal vez por eso le llamaba la atención de Zeldris y Elizabeth, sus presencias eran muy relajantes, en cierto sentido.

Sabía que ella debía descansar pero aun así su mente le impedía dormir. Usualmente los vampiros se mantenían despiertos en la noche y en el día era simplemente dormir o como todos los seres, dormir en la noche y estar activos en el día, ella se podía acoplar a cualquier de los dos estilos de vida.

Sin embargo anteriormente Gelda se había mantenido despierta para arreglar sus cosas para el viaje al reino de los demonios y en el transcurso del día había estado platicando con el Elizabeth, por lo que le era natural sentirse cansada.

– Solo un capítulo más… – Volvió a murmurar, esta vez un poco risueña pues ya era la cuarta vez que lo repetía en el transcurso de la noche.

Se había puesto el mejor camisón que tenía, le habían ofrecido un poquito de té e incluso se había tomado un baño relajante, y nada. Su lectura fue interrumpida por unos toques en su puerta. Curiosa por saber la razón de la presencia de la persona detrás de la puerta, porqué ella reconocía muy bien ese aroma, dijo. – ¿Elizabeth?

Lentamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver unos cabellos plateados. – ¿Puedo entrar?

– Claro que puedes entrar. – Contestó Gelda algo divertida, después de todo Elizabeth mantenía una posición más alta que la de ella, pues era la prometida del Rey demonio.  
Entró y cerró la puerta, dejando ver su rostro cansado.

Gelda se movió, de tal forma que le dejó un espacio para que Elizabeth se acostara. La humana se acercó tímidamente, tomando asiento junto a la vampiro. A diferencia de su habitación, ésta era más cálida.

– No quiero sonar grosera, realmente disfruto tu presencia. – Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Elizabeth, haciéndole recordar lo que Meliodas le había dicho, tal vez él estaba equivocado. – ¿Pero no deberías estar con el rey Demonio?

Ante la mención de aquel ser, Elizabeth se sonrojó aún más, llamando la atención de Gelda. Algo apenada, contestó. – Él tuvo que salir a un pendiente…

– Ya veo. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir aquí? – Sugirió Gelda con algo de empatía, pues podía sentir los nervios y algo de temor procedente de Elizabeth. Sin dudarlo, la humana asintió algo feliz. La prometida del rey demonio se acostó y observó a Gelda leer un libro, llamado "La maldición bendita". – ¿Quieres que te lea un poco para que puedas conciliar el sueño?

– Sí… Gracias. – Murmuró Elizabeth cómodamente en la cama, mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba a Gelda leerle suavemente.

Sonrió al sentir una sensación familiar de calidez, pues le recordaba a cuando su hermana Margaret o Verónica le leía cuentos de pequeña. Gelda era como una pequeña llama en este frío reino.

(II)

Meliodas llegó al castillo enfadado de que su gente sea tan estúpida, causándole nada más que problemas. Tenía suerte de conocer y ser amigo del rey de las Hadas, King, eso aligeró el conflicto. Zeldris se encargó de ejecutar a los demonios rebeldes y del papeleo que eso implicaba.

Ahora necesitaba tiempo para él mismo… Y su prometida. No iba a negar el pequeño encanto que tenía esa humana, por alguna razón quería verla temblar pero no de miedo sino de nervios.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, al abrirla se dio cuenta de una cosa. Ella no estaba. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y dio unos pasos para atrás, intentando relajarse y no hacer un caos.

– Su majestad… – Oh, pobre sirviente. No sabía lo que se esperaba por molestarlo en esos momentos. – La señorita Elizabeth…

Meliodas rápidamente se giró hacía aquel ser y lo miró fijamente, haciéndolo sentir más insignificante ante su cruel y dura mirada. El rey Demonio se mantuvo paciente a que el sirviente le contestara pues entendía su miedo a él. Pero no podía esperar mucho, quería saber de Elizabeth.

– ¿Qué ocurre con ella? – Sonó serio, para ocultar su inquietud sobre Elizabeth. Cosa que funcionó porque el sirviente estaba más atento en mirar el suelo que a él.

– Se encuentra con la señorita Gelda. – Meliodas alzó una ceja, curioso por la decisión de Elizabeth de estar con aquella vampiro. ¿Por qué demonios no entendía que los vampiros eran doble cara?

– Bien. Retírate. – Fue lo único que Meliodas dijo antes de avanzar por el pasillo con un solo objetivo, la habitación de la princesa vampiro.

(III)

– Solo un capítulo más… Oh, vaya. Éste es el último. – Dijo Gelda algo apenada. Observó por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo. Y luego miró a Elizabeth, quien yacía dormida profundamente a su lado derecho. – Esta humana es demasiado ingenua al confiar en un vampiro.

Pero era ella la vampiro en que confió, así que no había problema. Después de todo, a ella le daba igual las diferencias entre los clanes de humanos y vampiros, pues ambos tenían mucha similitud. La única diferencia era el poder mágico y su extrema arrogancia.

Dejó de leer, colocando el libro en su regazo. Observó con tranquilidad la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo, sonrió ligeramente al reconocer el olor del ser que estaba afuera. Parece que estaba dudando en entrar. – Es un gusto tener su presencia aquí, su majestad.

Fuera de la habitación, Meliodas frunció el ceño por ser descubierto por la vampiro pero sobre todo por su indecisión. Abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto, dejando ver a una vampiro relajada pero cansada y a su prometida completamente dormida. – Princesa Gelda.

– Su majestad, la señorita Elizabeth se quedó dormida mientras lo esperaba. – Meliodas se puso rígido ante aquella declaración, esa humana le atraía a cada acción que hacía. – Sería de muy mala educación despertarla, por lo que considero que sería mejor si la lleva cargando a su habitación.

Cualquier persona que le hubiera hablado de esa manera, habría sido asesinada por su insolencia. Pero las palabras de Gelda sonaban preocupadas y llenas de cariño por Elizabeth, que se sintió en confianza con aquella vampiro. Meliodas asintió y se acercó hasta quedar frente a su prometida.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, la cargó entre sus brazos. Ella era cálida y muy suave, se veía tan inofensiva. Gelda volvió a retomar su lectura, no quería ser una mirona ante aquella escena.

El rey Demonio avanzó a la puerta, pero fue detenido por la vampiro. – Su majestad…

No dijo nada pero tampoco se mostró molesto por ser detenido. La miró serio sin embargo ella no se inmutó, mantenía su vista en aquel libro.

– Elizabeth tuvo frío, esa es una razón por la cual no pudo dormir. – Comentó Gelda con una pequeña sonrisa, llamando la atención de Meliodas.

– Gracias. – Susurró Meliodas, sorprendiendo a Gelda, quien levantó su mirada para verlo directamente pero él ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Tal vez él no era tan malo como lo pintaban los demás clanes. Bostezó un poco antes de retomar su lectura, pues al final terminaría el libro una vez por todas. Pensó unos instantes. – _¿Me dejarán usar su biblioteca?_

Tal vez si se lo pedía a Elizabeth, el rey Demonio no lo dudaría. O podía decirle directamente a Zeldris, el solo imaginarlo le provocó un gran sonrojo. Movió su cabeza intentando eliminar ese pensamiento tan insolente. – Yo con un demonio tan fuerte y poderoso como él… Lo dudo mucho.

(IV)

Elizabeth hizo sonidos como pujidos y bufidos de la alegría por haber descansado tan bien. Sin duda alguna, había dormido tan bien que incluso al despertar se sentía muy cómoda. El aroma tan penetrante de la almohada le encantaba. Pero se dio cuenta de varias cosas.

Primero, el olor no se comparaba al dulce aroma de Gelda. Segundo, sentía algo de presión alrededor de ella y, aunque no la apretaba, no podía escapar de ella. Y tercero y última, lo que estaba abrazando era algo firme pero cómodo y ella recordaba que las almohadas no era duras.

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose a Meliodas abrazándola con firmeza, provocándole un gran sonrojo y haciendo que sacara las fuerzas necesarias para alejarse de él. El rey Demonio la miró con molestia por haberle cortado el suave contacto que tenían.

– ¡S-señor Meliodas! – Exclamó entre asustada y avergonzada, ante sus acciones. Vio que no tenía nada puesto de la cintura para arriba, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo. Ganando así, un color carmesí en sus mejillas por esa vista. – ¡Buenos días!

– Elizabeth. Regresa aquí. – Sonó como un puchero, confundiendo a Elizabeth pues le sorprendió su infantil actitud. Luego se dio cuenta de que seguía medio dormido, por lo que se acercó al demonio e intentó tocar sus cabellos.

Pero al ver que Meliodas se movió, desistió. ¿Cómo ella podía tocar al gran rey Demonio de esa manera?

Se acostó a su lado permitiendo descansar unos minutos para el gran día ajetreado que tendría, después de todo, vivir con demonios no iba ser nada fácil.

Mientras se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer en el transcurso del día en este lugar desconocido para ella, Elizabeth admiró con tranquilidad la espalda de Meliodas. Podía ver como su respiración era suave y constante, relajando a la humana. Se sentía segura a su lado y se permitió acercarse un poco más a él. Se dio cuenta de que estaban cubiertos por una suave y oscura cobija, tapándose con alivio. Ya no tendría tanto frío por las noches.

Miró por unos segundos a Meliodas, debatiéndose en taparlo o no. Al final decidido cubrirlo con la cobija y lo hizo con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Podía sentir su respiración rozar su cuello cuando lo hizo, se estremeció ante aquella pequeña e inconsciente acción del demonio. Rió ligeramente al ver fruncir el ceño, se veía adorable.

Al pensar eso, se sonrojó. ¿Cómo un ser tan poderoso y temido podía ser tan adorable? Elizabeth suspiró con dulzura, esperando ser la única capaz de verlo en ese estado pero recordó que ella era solo una de las tantas mujeres que tuvo este demonio, causándole tristeza.

– Yo solo soy una más… – Murmuró Elizabeth con amargura, mientras se disponía a descansar unos minutos más.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**N/A: Hola a todos, pronto subiré más capítulos. Lamento los errores de ortografía y gramática.**

**¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mañana

Elizabeth se sentía algo rara el estar desayunando con Meliodas, el rey Demonio, y Zeldris, el príncipe y verdugo del clan. Era temprano por lo que esperaban a que llegara la comida a la mesa. La princesa humana esperaba con ansias la llegada de la vampiro, no la había visto desde anoche y le quería preguntar cómo es que llegó a su "cuarto".

– _¿El señor Meliodas se habrá enfadado con ella?_ – Pensó Elizabeth con algo de culpa.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, Meliodas se giró hacia con ella, quien se asustó por la mirada tan penetrante que le dedicó, sin embargo no era de molestia sino de interés. Elizabeth sonrió forzosamente para controlarse ante aquellos ojos oscuros mirarla con detalle. Volteó a ver a Zeldris, quien se mantenía tranquilo ante dicha tensa situación.

– Así que… ¿Ustedes se llevan con muchos años? – Intentó Elizabeth concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en su corazón palpitar de manera descontrolada.

– No realmente. – Contestó Zeldris sin mucho ánimo. – Nos llevamos con 50 años. – Dijo con simpleza, sorprendido a Elizabeth al recapacitar que ellos habían vividos por años.

– Y-ya veo… – Murmuró Elizabeth algo apenada por ser tan olvidadiza.

– En años humanos serían como un año o dos. – Comentó Meliodas, dándole un poco de confianza a Elizabeth. Él quitó su mirada de ella para ver la gran puerta del comedor. Zeldris también había volteado para aquella dirección y Elizabeth al no saber qué hacer, los imitó.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Gelda, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Buenos días, sus majestades.

Meliodas y Zeldris simplemente asintieron en forma de saludo, pero fue Elizabeth quien le contestó verbalmente con ánimo. – ¡Buenos días, Gelda!

La vampiro no parecía muy sorprendida por la actitud de la humana, de hecho le regaló un pequeña sonrisa. Meliodas observó a su hermano, quien se tensó al dicho gesto de Gelda. – Interesante... – Luego cambió a Elizabeth, quien lo cautivó con su brillo en su mirada. – _Desearía que durará más..._

Después de ser recibida por los otros miembros de la realeza, Gelda avanzó unos cuantos pasos en dirección hacia Elizabeth, quien la esperaba ansiosa pero fue detenida por Meliodas. – Gelda.

– ¿Si, su majestad? – Comentó Gelda algo curiosa por su llamado. Elizabeth comenzó a asustarse, ¿será algo malo? ¿O por su culpa?

Meliodas sonrió ligeramente, pero en él se podía ver burla. Zeldris lo sintió y lo miró con suplicio. El rubio le dio una mirada cruel y burlesca. – Me gustaría que por el día de hoy te sentarás frente a Elizabeth, preferiría que ella tuviera la vista en frente para que se acostumbre a nosotros.

Al no ver la fallas a su lógica, y aunque la tuviera, lo obedeció sin dudarlo. No tenía nada de malo lo que le estaba pidiendo. Gelda caminó del lado contrario al de Elizabeth y tomó asiento junto Zeldris, quien la observaba fijamente. – Espero no ser le una molestia, su majestad.

– No. – Dijo Zeldris serio, demasiado para su gusto, debido a que quería ocultar alguna estúpida emoción. – _Genial, ahora ella me tendrá miedo._ – La observó disimuladamente, pero fue atrapado por Gelda, quien le sonrió ligeramente antes de poner un rostro tranquilo.

Elizabeth sonrió con emoción al ver al par juntos, volteó hacia con Meliodas y le regaló una sonrisas inconscientemente, causándole un caos de emociones en su interior, a pesar de mostrar un rostro estoico.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando pasar a un par de sirvientes con diversos platillos y bebidas. Colocaron a cada una distinta comida. Elizabeth se asombró al ver una cosa carnosa de gran tamaño con un piel azul en frente de Meliodas y Zeldris, olía raro pero a ellos no parecía impórtales.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó inconscientemente, dándose cuenta de su acción al ver Meliodas detenerse a comer. – ¡Lo-lo siento!

– No te disculpes. Es carne de dragón. – Dijo Meliodas tranquilamente para proseguir a comer su manjar. Elizabeth se maravilló al ver un pedazo de dragón, aunque fuera un pedazo de carne. Los vio comer con mucha veracidad.

– _El mío es muy simple, pero suficiente._ – El platillo de Elizabeth era unos huevos con ensalada y pan. Se veía rico. Levantó un poco su vista para ver a Gelda, ella tenía algo parecido a su desayuno pero venía acompañado por una copa de vino muy claro. Se le hacía raro ver ese tipo de vino. – ¿De qué tipo es el vino?

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos. Elizabeth se preguntó si había hecho mal, pero al ver que Gelda la miró con curiosidad.

– No es vino, es sangre… –Elizabeth palideció al oír ese término y relacionarlo con que Gelda era una vampiro. Pero al ver que le sonrió la miró dudosa. – En este caso, es de animales.

– ¿Pero los vampiros necesitan sangre de humanos? – Preguntó Elizabeth algo confundida, gesto que Meliodas pensó que era lindo.

– Es lo ideal, pero también podemos consumir sangre de otras especies e incluso clanes. – Dijo Gelda con tranquilidad, relajando a Elizabeth. – A parte, sería un ofensa para ti beber sangre de tus similares frente a ti… ¿No lo crees?

Elizabeth asintió algo feliz con su respuesta. Zeldris observó a su hermano observándola sin el ceño fruncido, ya había caído por aquella humana... Otra vez.

(II)

Elizabeth se quedó sola con Meliodas para hablar sobre su compromiso. Por lo que Gelda se quedó en uno de los pasillos, intentando pensar en qué hacer. Aún seguía con sueño, no había dormido nada, pero no quería dormir pues quería conocer un poco el lugar. Se detuvo unos momentos para ver a atrás de ella.

– ¿Su majestad? – Preguntó Gelda, observando a su alrededor en busca del verdugo del clan. Zeldris se encontraba cerrando la puerta, se veía algo sorprendido por su repentino llamado pero regresó a su usual cara seria.

Éste parpadeó algo confundido, no pudo evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago. – ¿Qué desea, princesa?

Gelda sonrió algo avergonzada, haciendo que Zeldris se perdiera por unos instantes. Hasta que ella se acercó a él hasta quedarse frente a él y sonreírle tímidamente. – ¿Me permitiría entrar a la biblioteca?

Zeldris pensó en lo curioso que era esta vampiro, había tenido la desdicha de haber tratado con Izraf, el rey Vampiro, y digamos que no era el mejor en modales al igual que otros miembros de la familia real. – Claro… ¿Sabes dónde está?

– No, pero puedo preguntarle a alguno de los sirvientes. No me gustaría molestarlo con… – Pero fue interrumpida por una ligera tos de Zeldris, llamándole la atención.

– No será ninguna molestia, en estos momentos no tengo que hacer… – Dijo sin mucho ánimo, al menos eso intentaba reflejar. Gelda lo miró tranquilamente, pero por dentro sentía emoción y algo de miedo por su cercanía, así que simplemente asintió con gusto.

– Muchas gracias, su majestad. – Le sonrió tímidamente. Ambos comenzaron a caminar con lentitud disfrutando un poco de la compañía uno del otro. Gelda se debatió en pedirle si en podía darle un recorrido al castillo pues aun desconocía gran parte de éste. – Su majestad…

– Dime. – Zeldris la observó con detalle, ella se veía tranquila y sin temor a nada, pero era solo una máscara porque pudo notar que ella estaba nerviosa. – _¿Será por mi presencia?_

– ¿Podría hacerme el honor de darme un recorrido por el castillo…? – Preguntó Gelda con seriedad pero al ver un ligera sorpresa, se angustió. – _¿Habré sonado muy prepotente?_ – Pensó con ligera inquietud. – Le pido una disculpa, su majestad. Lamento haber sonado muy insolente.

– Gelda. ¿Puedo llamarte así? – Su voz sonaba demandante pero sin intenciones malas. Ella asintió suavemente, su nombre sonaba tan bien en él. – De la misma manera te pido que me llames por mi nombre.

– Pero… – Intentó negarse pero Gelda fue interrumpida con solo la mirada profunda del demonio. – Está bien… Zeldris.

– Ahora demos un paseo por el castillo. – Comentó Zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa, provocándole un sonrojo a la vampiro. Gelda y el pequeño demonio comenzaron a caminar lenta y ligeramente cercas. El chico se sorprendió al sentir una calidez rodeaba a la dama, confundiéndolo un poco.

– ¿Hay algo mal? – Preguntó Gelda con tranquilidad, sobresaltando a Zeldris unos instantes. Éste la miró y efectivamente, ella estaba ocultando algo pero su pacífico rostro le demostró que no tenía malas intenciones.

– Para nada. Continuemos. – Dijo Zeldris serio, intentando pasar por desapercibido sus sospechas.

(III)

Elizabeth miró con nerviosismo a Meliodas, quien tranquilamente tomaba vino de una copa. A pesar de ser el individuo más poderoso que alguna vez conoció, no se sentía atemorizada ni incómoda. Observó la puerta con cierta curiosidad pues el demonio había pedido hablar con ella a solas, por lo que Gelda y Zeldris se retiraron sin dudarlo.

– _¿De qué querrá hablar el señor Meliodas?_ – Pensó Elizabeth con duda, se habría molestado por qué lo había pasado a la hora de despertarnos. – _No, él no hizo ningún comentario. De hecho puedo jurar que sonrió por verme despeinada._

– Elizabeth. – La voz de Meliodas asustó de golpe a la mencionada, e incluso dio un pequeño brinco sobre su asiento. Él sonrió con burla antes de continuar. – ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

– ¡Sí! – Chilló asustada, intentando actuar con naturalidad.

Meliodas se quedó callado unos instantes antes de hablar. – Sobre la boda… – Notó como Elizabeth se sonrojaba, causándole ternura. – ¿Te gustaría que la hiciéramos en grande o pequeña?

– ¡¿Puedo planearla?! – Exclamó Elizabeth con ánimo, sorprendiendo a Meliodas quien se enderezó de su asiento para estudiar el rostro de la joven princesa. – Quiero decir, cómo usted guste…

– Elizabeth, te concedo el derecho de escoger todo lo referente a la fiesta. – Dijo Meliodas con una tranquilidad que fue interrumpida por el chilló contenido de la humana, quien se levantó de su asiento y dio vueltas en su lugar. El rubio quedó cautivado ante la emoción de su prometida, realmente no se esperaba tanto entusiasmo por ese evento tan insignificante pues lo importante era el acto.

– ¡Genial! Ocupo ver mi vestido y las flores… ¡Y la comida que se va a servir! ¡El pastel! – Elizabeth comenzó a murmurar un montón de cosas que no le dio importancia pero se mantuvo atentó a sus ademanes.

– _Los humanos siempre han sido muy raros…_ – Pensó Meliodas mientras esperaba a que terminara de explicar todo lo que debía organizar. Hasta que su mirada se posó en él. – Dime, Elizabeth.

– ¿Quiénes asistirían a nuestra boda? – Preguntó Elizabeth tímidamente, pues no quería sonar algo grosera. Meliodas se sorprendió por la pregunta.

– Si piensas hacer una fiesta grande, entonces invitaríamos a miembros de cada clan… Y a tu familia, si así lo deseas. – Respondió Meliodas mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pensó en lo bueno que sería para mejorar las relaciones con ellos. Sus ojos se agrandaron al sentir una dulce y suave sensación de calor en su pecho.

Elizabeth lo estaba abrazando con alegría, su dulce aroma y su calidez lo confundió. Meliodas sintió una sensación melancólica que deseó que durara más pero la joven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se alejó de él.

– ¡Lo lamento, señor Meliodas! – Elizabeth sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y, a la vez, palidecer ante sus acciones. El rey demonio se mantuvo estoico pensando en que decir, por lo que la chica de cabellos plateados decidió salir. – Debo ir a consultar unas cosas con Gelda, ¿le importaría si me retiró?

Él simplemente movió su cabeza negando, dándole la libertad a Elizabeth de huir de él como si fuera una especie de enfermedad. Pudo oír un "Nos vemos en la comida" de parte de su prometida, quien salió de la habitación. Meliodas tomó asiento y se frotó su cabeza con molestia, por qué tenía que suceder tan rápido.

– Aun no estoy preparado… – Murmuró el rubio para sí mismo con pesar.

(IV)

Elizabeth caminaba por los pasillos algo pérdida pues había querido alejarse de Meliodas rápidamente. Gracias a ello, ahora ella se encontraba desorientada. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había avanzado lejos del comedor, pérdida y con el corazón en la mano. En qué estaba pensado al tocar de esa manera al ser más poderoso del reino…

— _Tranquila, Elizabeth. Él no te empujó o regañó… ¿Me podré así cada vez que lo tocó? _— Sus pensamientos le aumentaron el sonrojo que ya poseía desde que salió corriendo de la habitación. Respiró y exhaló profusamente para relajarse e ir a buscar a Gelda, ella posiblemente supiera sobre las festividades de los demonios que ella. – ¿Pero dónde estará ella?

Al ver que solo había sirvientes y uno que otros demonios, posiblemente guerreros, decidió dar una vuelta y conocer el castillo aunque sabía que de todas formas terminaría pérdida.

— Al menos sabré por donde no ir. — Comentó para sí misma mientras continuaba con su recorrido. Andado por el pasillo principal, porque le había preguntado a un sirviente, se dio cuenta de una entrada a uno de los patios del castillo. No era la mejor vegetación que había visto pero al menos había.

Curiosa ante las raras plantas que veía, Elizabeth de acercó a ellas y las tocó, se sentían ásperas. No poseían colores claros. De hecho, se preguntaba como unas plantas podían crecer en este reino.

— ¿Su majestad? ¿Qué hace aquí si se puede saber? — Elizabeth reconoció esa voz, era uno de los demonios que la habían escoltado hasta Meliodas y Zeldris, Cusack. Ella se volteó y lo miró avergonzada, pero feliz de que fuera él y no el otro demonio que la había mirado mal.

— Solo estaba viendo las… ¿Flores? — Dudó en decir, realmente no sabía que eran ese tipo de vegetación. No sabía si llamarlas flores era lo correcto.

— Oh, como verá, estas plantas son originarías de aquí. Si usted desea, puede visitar el jardín humano. Es un patio cultivado por los de su especie aquí en el castillo. — Elizabeth sonrió ante las palabras del demonio, se acercó a él con precaución y se inclinó.

— ¿Podría llevarme hasta ahí? – Preguntó Elizabeth con educación, pero se pudo apreciar un poco de emoción en sus gestos.

Cusack soltó una pequeña risa. — Claro. Usted solo lo tiene que pedir. Recuerde que será la esposa de nuestro rey.

Su pequeña declaración provocó que Elizabeth se sonrojara mucho cosa que paso por desapercibido para Cusack, quien le hizo un ademán para que lo acompara al otro patio que le había descrito. Mientras caminaban, la joven princesa se preguntaba por qué habría un jardín especialmente para humanos o cuál era la razón.

— _¿El señor Meliodas tendrá que ver con eso…? ¿O sus anteriores esposas?_ — Era algo que le preguntaría a Gelda, esperando que ella supiera algo de eso.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**N/A: Hola a todos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la próxima.**

**¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


	5. Chapter 5

Curiosidad

Elizabeth sonrió con entusiasmo al ver el hermoso jardín, flores de diversas tonalidades y formas. Avanzó en él mientras Cusack hacía una reverencia antes de retirarse. Ella dio vueltas con alegría, como una pequeña niña. Estando por fin sola, notó un gran árbol.

Una pequeña memoria pasó fugazmente por su mente, una donde ella estaba en una rama de árbol y reía ante las caras de los espectadores, pero su mirada buscaba a su padre entre en la multitud. - Que infantil era... Siempre preocupando a mi familia.

Elizabeth se acercó al gran árbol y lo miró unos minutos para luego tomar asiento en el pasto y recargar su espalda en él. Sus ojos se centraron en lo "nublado" que estaba el cielo de este mundo. Aun no comprendía como estas flores y plantas crecieron en lugar como éste.

\- Extraño a mi familia y mis amigos... - Murmuró Elizabeth con ligera melancolía, pero con una sonrisa. Había conocido un poco a Meliodas, sin embargo él se veía muy recto con lo que hacía. Así que ella estaría segura de que se familia estaría bien.

El frío del ambiente empezó a darle sueño a Elizabeth, que poco a poco comenzó a caer dormida. Incluso, intentó hacer resistencia pero fue inevitable no entrar en un profundo sueño.

_Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar con mucho viento. Su vista era borrosa y cansada, pero pudo apreciar que estaba herida y llena de moretones. Elizabeth quiso gritar pero su voz jamás salió. Estando de rodillas observó a su alrededor._

_Personas con alas blancas y otras con extremidades negras peleaban a lo lejos. -_ ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - _Pensó angustiada._

_Lentamente levantó su mirada para ver frente a ella a Meliodas, quien era completamente diferente a como lo había visto. Poseía materia oscura cubriendo su cuerpo, dándole más altura y un aspecto temible, pero fue su mirada que la sorprendió._

_Meliodas tenía una marca oscura grande e irregular, una mirada estoica y unos ojos completamente vacíos... Elizabeth tembló ante la visión que le daba, tenía sentimientos encontrados; miedo y alegría._

_Pudo sentir sus mejillas húmedas y sonreír con melancolía, aun cuando era en contra de su voluntad. Ella quería preguntarle qué estaba pasando o decirle que tenía miedo, en vez de eso, ella soltó un suave. - Lo siento..._

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Elizabeth despertó de golpe, dándose cuenta de que había regresado, o más bien, nunca se había ido del jardín. Tembló por el frío, pero sobretodo, asustada de esa rara pesadilla. Meliodas jamás le haría eso... ¿O sí?

Sentía su cuerpo cansado, aun así se levantó y miró a su alrededor, ella estaba sola. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y relajarse, solo para percatarse de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Ella había estado llorando.

Como pudo, Elizabeth comenzó a caminar con el fin de encontrarse con alguien que le pudiera ayudar. - ¡Gelda!

(I)

\- Eso fue muy amable de su parte, Zeldris. - Comentó Gelda cuando ambos se quedaron frente a una gran puerta. El demonio sonrió levemente, poniendo nerviosa por dentro a la vampiro. - Bueno, creo que debería entrar. Debo aprovechar mi tiempo libre antes de la comida.

Ante los ojos de todos, Gelda se veía muy estoica pero elegante, pudiendo cautivarte con su mirada. Era una de las cosas que agradecía de su infancia, si se podía llamarle así a esa época de sufrimiento. Zeldris se sintió satisfecho de haberse acercado más a la bella dama.

\- Me parece bien. Con su permiso, me retiro. - Zeldris hizo un gesto de despedida, dejando a Gelda sola. En tan solo unos pies de distancia, el demonio fue interceptado por un sirviente que parecía preocupado.

La vampiro dio vuelta y se adentró a la habitación, no quería ser una chismosa. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, solo para verificar que estaba sola y cuando se da cuenta de que era así, Gelda soltó un gran suspiro mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

\- É_l es el primero en hacerme sentir acelerada... Bueno, también Elizabeth pero ella es distinto._ \- Pensó Gelda con ligera curiosidad mientras se adentraba al gran salón llenó de estantes con libros. Sonrió con entusiasmo como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

Avanzó con cautela hasta el rincón del lado derecho de la habitación, allí era donde estaban los mejores libros, según su experiencia. Se detuvo porque creyó haber sentido a Meliodas por su gran aroma, pero luego entendió que está era la parte que más visitaba del cuarto. Gelda observó un libro muy bien cuidado al lado de uno completamente destrozado.

\- Que raro... - No sabiendo cual tomar, se decidió que luego los leería. Así que avanzó hasta encontrarse en ese pasillo un libro con un olor familiar. Gelda lo tomó sin dudarlo y lo examinó rápidamente, sólo para soltarlo de golpe ante el contenido que poseía.

Gelda se sintió confundida ante las hojas de ese libro, que no sabía si recogerlo y seguir viendo o dejarlo en donde lo encontró. Mientras pensaba en que hacer, el libro yacía en el suelo. En una de las primeras hojas, tenía el retrato de Meliodas junto una hermosa dama de cabellera rubia. Esa señorita era idéntica a Elizabeth.

(II)

\- Vamos, Elizabeth. El señor Cusack te dijo que por este camino era hacía tu habitación... ¿O era la cocina? - Murmuró la humana con ligero nerviosismo y frustración, no había pasado ni un día y ya había olvidado de como andar en el castillo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, alguien la estaba viendo a lo lejos. Elizabeth se detuvo y miró a hacia los dos pasillos que tenía enfrente, debatiéndose en cuál irse. Al oír un par de pisadas detrás de ella, sonrió al saber que ya no estaba sola. Para la sorpresa de la joven, fue encontrarse con un par de demonios de apariencia humana.

Elizabeth se sintió cohibida ante la mirada fija de uno de los demonios. El que la miraba fijamente era una chica de gran cabello alborotado rubio cenizo y de buena figura, siendo cubierta por algo oscuro. - Similar a Meliodas de mi sueño... - El otro era un joven alto con mirada floja.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Exclamó Elizabeth nerviosa al no saber qué hacer ante sus presencias. Ellos no le harían nada, ¿verdad?

\- Humana... - Mascullo la chica de mirada agresiva, asustando a Elizabeth. El joven palmeó ligeramente el cabello de la demonio.

\- Usted debe ser la futura reina, Elizabeth. - Habló el chico suavemente, contrastando con la otra demonio. - Somos guerreros de su majestad. Soy Monspeet y ella es Derieri.

Ellos dos se veían muy juntos y tranquilos, así que pensó que simplemente estaban descansando. Elizabeth se sintió algo mal por haber interrumpido su lindo paseo.

\- Oh, es un gusto. - Dijo Elizabeth un poco aliviada, ahora entendía porque sentía tanta presión al estar junto a ellos. Era su poder mágico, o al menos eso le había explicado una vez Gil. Sabiendo eso, se dispuso a preguntar, con algo de temor. - ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a la princesa Gelda?

\- ¿Vampiro? - Soltó Derieri, a lo que Elizabeth asintió. - Biblioteca. Fondo, izquierda y luego derecha.

Aunque fueron pocas, y cortantes, palabras, eran suficientes para hacerla sonreír. - Muchas gracias, me retiró. No quiero seguir interrumpir su cita... ¡Paseo! ¡Sí, paseo! - Exclamó Elizabeth asustada y nerviosa por cometer esa clase de error. Derieri parecía confundida por esa palabra mientras que Monspeet simplemente evitó su mirada. - ¡Adiós!

Derieri miró a Monspeet con duda. - ¿A qué se refería con cita? - El demonio simplemente la observó para regalarle un gesto tranquilo, dándole entender que no sabía a que se refiera, al menos no en su totalidad.

(III)

Elizabeth sonrió al ver una gran puerta, eso era una buena señal, ¿no? Se adentró a ese cuarto para darse cuenta de que enserio era una gran biblioteca, más grande que la de su castillo. Comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos de estantes, fue cuando notó al fondo de la habitación un par de sillones y mesas con sillas.

\- ¿Gelda? - Murmuró Elizabeth suavemente mientras se acercaba hasta que vio a la vampiro sentada en un sillo leyendo muy concentrada un libro. La humana caminó sigilosamente para poder asustarla.

\- Hola, Elizabeth. ¿Qué tal tu plática con el Rey demonio? - Preguntó Gelda sin levantar la mirada del libro, provocándole un puchero a Elizabeth por haber fallado en asustarla. - Soy una vampiro, es mi especialidad ubicar a seres vivos.

\- Bien. - Comentó derrotada, sentándose a un lado de la vampiro, quien cerró el libro para ponerle atención. - Yo... Yo quiero planear mi boda y el señor Meliodas me ha concebido el permiso. ¿No es emocionante?

Gelda conocía a los humanos, en cierta manera, así que entendía el entusiasmo de ese tipo de eventos. Pues en ese clan, su vida era tan corta que disfrutaban cada momento o hecho de sus vidas. La vampiro consideraba que era algo hermoso.

\- Sí, es genial. - Comentó Gelda con una pequeña sonrisa. Elizabeth le tomó de las mano para sonreírle con mucha emoción. - ¿Quieres qué te ayudé?

\- ¡Sí, por favor! - Exclamó efusivamente la humana. Elizabeth observó el libro que Gelda estaba leyendo con curiosidad, era sobre la guerra de hace miles de años, lo que le recordó su sueño. - Gelda... ¿Es posible vivir más de una vida?

-_ Acaso ella sabe..._ \- Se cuestionó Gelda ante lo que acababa de descubrir y ahora su repentina pregunta. - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No lo sé... - Elizabeth no sabía que estaba pasando, que era ese sueño o por qué se había sentido tan real. - Es una tonta idea...

\- La reencarnación podría ser a lo que te refieres... - Elizabeth miró a Gelda con un brillo especial, como si hubiera descubierto algo. - ¿Crees en ella?

\- Yo... Creo que sí... No estoy muy segura, pero puedo sentir que sí. - Sonrió Elizabeth para sí misma mientras jugaba un poco con sus manos. - ¿No sería hermoso poder renacer?

La vampiro se cuestionó si en enseñarle lo que había visto, podría lastimarla o reaccionar de una mala manera pero no debía haber secretos entre las amigas, según recordaba libros del clan de los humanos.

Gelda se levantó con el libro en sus brazos y caminó lentamente lejos del área de lectura, hizo una pausa para mirar a Elizabeth y darle entender que la siguiera. La chica de cabellos plateados entendió el gesto y comenzó a imitar a la vampiro. Las dos llegaron al fondo de la biblioteca.

\- Me encontré algo que es realmente sorprendente... Pero antes quiero advertirte, pase lo que pase... Debes mantener la calma. - Sus palabras inquietaron a la joven princesa, pero su rostro le dio tranquilidad. Gelda sacó un libro del estante y se lo entregó a Elizabeth, quien estaba sorprendida ante lo bien conservado que estaba.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Elizabeth con curiosidad, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse.

Gelda tomó asiento en el suelo, Elizabeth la imitó pero manteniendo su mirada sobre ella. La vampiro lo observó unos instantes antes de seguir con su libro.

\- Algo que prueba que la reencarnación es posible... - Soltó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Elizabeth, quien mantuvo su mirada en el libro. - Si quieres, luego lees el libro cuando estés preparada...

Elizabeth dudó en si leerlo o no, pero pensó en las últimas palabras de Gelda y ella no estaba preparada para verlo. Aunque sonrió al darse cuenta de que podía existir la reencarnación... Tal vez ella podría volver a nacer y reencontrarse con Meliodas.

-_ ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensado?! _\- Gritó para sí misma, podía sentir su rostro arder de vergüenza y pudo notar a Gelda mirarla con malicia. - ¡No he pensado en nada raro, no me mires así!

\- Yo no he dicho nada... - Gelda soltó una risa ante la adorable imagen avergonzada de la humana. Elizabeth se levantó a colocar el libro en su lugar y se sentó junto a la vampiro, quien seguía leyendo.

\- Sería bueno que conocieras un poco sobre los demonios, ¿no lo crees? - Comentó Gelda con tranquilidad. Elizabeth lo pensó y era una gran idea, de esa manera podría sobrellevar estar rodeada de demonios y así no meterse en problemas. - Mañana hablaríamos sobre los preparativos de tu boda. Supongo qué querrás un gran vestido.

\- No exactamente, pero sí. Quiero que sea especial, siempre soñé de niña con casarme y bailar con mi príncipe hasta el anochecer. - Comentó algo avergonzada Elizabeth ante su idea de matrimonio cuando era una infante.

\- No bailarás con un príncipe, pero si con un pequeño rey. - Gelda se burló un poco de la estatura de Meliodas con respecto a Elizabeth, ganándose unos balbuceos incoherentes de una joven humana avergonzada.

\- ¡Gelda! - Es lo único que pudo recriminarle. Después de que se relajara, tenía una duda sobre los demonios. Elizabeth miró a Gelda por unos instantes, para notar que ella estaba más pálida de lo usual. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro que lo estoy. - Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que logró convencer a Elizabeth. - Bien. Voy a iniciar a decirte algo sobre los demonios, y ya luego me preguntas dudas que tengan sobre ellos. ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó Elizabeth con ánimo. Ella estaba decidida a disfrutar su estadía en este lugar y no dejarse caer en la oscuridad.

\- Los demonios tienden a ser algo bruscos, a diferencia de otros clanes, ellos son muy poderosos que no miden su fuerza. - Elizabeth pensó en Meliodas, él la había tratado de una manera muy delicada. -Ellos no suelen entender algunas costumbres de los humanos.

\- ¿Cómo algunas palabras o acciones? - Cuestionó Elizabeth al recordar las caras de confusión de aquella demonio. Gelda asintió. - ¿Los demonios son muy leales a su clan?

Gelda se mantuvo pensativa, era una gran pregunta. - No estoy segura, pero creo que es como todos. Cualquier ser vivo hace lo necesario para proteger sus ideales.

Elizabeth asintió y volvió a preguntar. El tiempo pasó. En tan sólo tres horas, la humana sabía lo básico de los demonios, así que ya entendía algunas reacciones de éstos. Gelda había sido muy amable al explicarle todo con paciencia y calma.

\- ... Entonces, si yo salgo del castillo no me tendrían que hacer daño porque soy la prometida, ¿verdad? - Intentó Elizabeth de decir indirectamente que si podía salir del castillo, ella quería ver que había más allá.

Sin embargo, Elizabeth no recibió ninguna respuesta. Se giró hacía Gelda, solo para darse cuenta de que ella había caído dormida en su hombro.

\- ¿Gelda? - Preguntó Elizabeth antes de intentar despertarla pero se abstuvo. Posiblemente ella no había podido dormir por su visita nocturna, sintiéndose culpable. Así que con cuidado, colocó su cabeza en su regazo y la dejó dormir unos minutos hasta que escuchó una voz.

\- Señorita Gelda, princesa Elizabeth.- Era Zeldris quien las estaba llamando, pues ya era hora de comida y él sabía que ambas aun no estaban acostumbrabas a andar por el castillo... A parte, Meliodas le había pedido de favor buscar a su prometida.

Elizabeth sonrió con alivio, su estómago le había estado pidiendo comida desde hace rato. Observó a Gelda y pensó en despertarla hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente. Solo esperaba que su amiga no le recriminase después de que se enterara.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**N/A: Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


End file.
